


Move A Little Closer

by Olsies



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: Richie proposes to Eddie.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Male Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Move A Little Closer

It had been three years since they’d killed It.

And they had been three of the best years any of them had ever had. Bill, Ben, and Bev had found each other again, and did not let go. Bev was pregnant and none of them knew, nor did they care, who the ‘father’ was. Mike had been set free and finally went down to Florida. He met a man and had married him within a year. Stan had almost died, but his wife had found him in time, and minus a large scar on his forearm, he was the happiest he’d been in years. Eddie and Richie had gone back to Eddie’s and Richie held his hand as he told Myra a cleaned up version of what happened, and explained that he wasn’t back to stay, that he was leaving. Myra had just sat there, mouth wide open. At first she just shook her head, no. Told him he couldn’t go. Told him he was being ridiculous. But then she looked over at Richie and sighed. She knew it was no good. Richie and Eddie had left that night and stayed in a motel just holding on to each other so tightly, tears of relief streaming down their faces. They couldn’t believe how lucky they’d gotten.

The next year, Mike called them together again. This time they went to Colorado, just outside of Boulder. They camped, stayed the night at a haunted hotel, and had a great time. Even Stan and his wife came, and Richie couldn’t even begin to express how happy he was to see that little shit all grown up. The second year Mike called them, and they had met up in Arizona, this time staying at the Grand Canyon. The trip was almost cut short when Richie pretended to fall, scaring the shit out of all of them.

This year, they were just outside of LA. Mike and his husband had bought a small property on the water’s edge. There wasn’t enough space for all of them in the house, but there were plenty of tents and sleeping bags. There was something almost magical, something comforting about sleeping out under the stars.

One afternoon, when most of the Loser’s had opted to go into town to get ice cream, Richie and Bev sat smooshed in an overly large armchair watching old reruns of _Broad City_ while Bev painted her nails. When she was done, Richie held out his hand in a silent question.

“Really?” Bev asked. “This color?” She held up the dark pastel purple nailpolish. Richie nodded.

“If you can get away with it, why not me?” Richie asked. Bev smiled at him and took his larger hand in his, her long fingers curling around his. She began to paint.

“You doing ok?” She asked as she painted his thumb. Richie shrugged. “Don’t move,” she chided and Richie sighed.

“I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” Richie asked. Bev shrugged.

“I bought a ring,” Richie blurted. Bev looked up at him with her big hazel eyes.

“Oh?” She asked as she went back to painting his nails.

“For-” He looked around to make sure they were still alone. “For Eds.” Bev smiled widely.

“Congratulations,” Bev said and Richie cleared his throat.

“What if he says ‘no?’” Richie whispered. “What if he says one marriage was enough for him? What if-”

“What if he says ‘yes?’” Bev asked and Richie smiled in spite of himself. “He can only say yes if you ask him.” Richie nodded and let out a breath.

“I just love him so much, Bev,” Richie said. “I can’t imagine my life without my spaghetti man. Again.” They smiled at each other a little sadly. For the most part none of them talked about those 27 years they were all a part, that they’d forgotten each other for. Richie pushed his glasses up his nose.

“It’s weird,” he said eventually. “Without Pennywise, I would have none of my favorite things in life. Eds, you, the others.” He paused.

“Oh, fuck that Richie,” Bev said. “It almost killed Stan and Eddie. It tried to kill us. It killed countless others.” Richie sighed. He knew she was right, but he still couldn’t shake it. On the one hand, sometimes when he closed his eyes, he could still feel the weight of Eddie’s lifeless body across the back of his shoulders, head and arms on one side, legs on the other. Richie still wasn’t sure how he’d been fast enough with everything falling all around them to get them out. 

And it wasn’t like he thought Pennywise was good, or that all of the countless deaths over the years was worth the little bit of happy Richie now got to share with his friends, because fuck that, but on the other hand, without Pennywise, he wouldn’t be sitting here next to Bev painting his nails.

“Done,” Bev said and Richie blinked coming back to the present moment. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” Richie said. “I was just thinking about- about Derry.” Bev nodded.

“I still dream about It,” she admitted.

“Me and Eddie, too,” Richie said. “I just can’t believe how close we came to losing-” He stopped and Bev nodded.

“I have never been more scared in my entire life,” she admitted.

“I don’t think any of us have,” Richie said. Bev smiled up at him. “What?”

“If you could kill that clown, you can do this,” she said and kissed his cheek.

***

A few hours later, Richie and Eddie were walking out on the beach, holding hands. The others were sitting around a campfire they’d built, drinking and roasting marshmallows. Eddie had actually been the one to suggest the walk. After Derry, sometimes he just needed a little space, even from Richie, but Eddie knew there was no way Richie would let him out of his sight this week.

The night was so beautiful, so calm.

“It’s a nice night,” Eddie said looking up at the stars. Richie looked down at his boyfriend.

“Beautiful,” Richie murmured. Eddie smiled up at him. Richie took a deep breath and let it out. He felt chilly even in the warm summer breeze. _Just nerves,_ he told himself.

“You ok, babe?” Eddie asked. “You’ve been so quiet lately. It’s not like you.”

“Yeah, Eds,” Richie said. “I-” He took another deep breath and saw a shooting star. “Whoa!” Eddie turned.

“What?” Eddie asked.

“I saw a shooting star,” Richie said still staring up at the sky. Eddie looked up too, and Richie blinked. He let go of Eddie’s hand and took a step back, his heart pounding in his chest as he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring.

“The water here is so different than the East coast,” Eddie said and turned to look at Richie. His mouth dropped open when he saw Richie.

“Eddie Kaspbrak,” Richie said. “I have loved you since we were eleven fucking years old.” A tear rolled down Eddie’s cheek as he put a shaky hand over his mouth, his other arm pulled across his chest. “You were such a fucking little shit, but I couldn’t get enough of you. You have always been my very best friend, the best person I’ve _ever_ fucking known. I can’t imagine my life without you, can’t remember life before you.” Richie took a deep breath as he started to cry. “Shit, I thought I could get through this-” He laughed and Eddie closed the distance between them, dropping to his knees and wiping away Richie’s tears. “Three- three years ago, I got you back and then almost lost you.” Richie reached up and touched Eddie’s cheek where Bowers had stabbed him in the face. “But we killed those fucking clowns, and if we can do that together, we can do anything together.” He paused. “What- what I’m trying to say is that we’re better together. Even when we’re fighting over stupid ass shit, we’re better together. What I’m trying to say is-”

“Yes, yes you long winded bastard, I will marry you,” Eddie whispered pulling him close and kissing him, wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck and pulling him close, both of them crying. Richie held up the ring.

“Look- look at the inscription,” Richie managed when they pulled apart. Eddie pulled out his phone, turned on the flashlight, and picked up the silver band. He made a face and just shook his head, smiling. Inside was written, _Let’s kill this fucking clown!_

“I wish I could have seen the look on everyone’s faces who saw this,” Eddie whispered and Richie shoved his forehead into Eddie’s.

“Do you like it?” He asked. Eddie put it on his left ring finger and kissed Richie again.

“I love it, and you, yah fucking asshole,” Eddie whispered.

“Did you say yes yet, Eddie?” Bill called and the rest of the group shushed him.

“Fuck you, Denbrough,” Richie called back without taking his eyes off of Eddie.

“Is that a ‘no?’” Bev asked.

“That’s a ‘you’re ruining the fucking moment,’” Eddie called back. The rest of the group cheered loudly, and Mike went in the house to get the bottle of champagne he’d been saving. They got up and held tightly to each other’s hands as they walked back to the group. Everyone got up and pulled them close, hugging them tightly.

“Glad to see you finally grew a pair,” Bev teased as she squeezed Richie’s shoulder. Richie blushed and wiped away another tear.

“You’re the fucking worst, Marsh,” he said as Mike came out and began spraying them all with the champagne. The group shrieked with laughter. A moment later, everyone but Bill pulled away.

“Hard to believe it’s been almost thirty years,” Bill said squeezing the back of both of their necks. “I’m so happy for you guys.” He kissed both their cheeks. “I’m so _fucking_ happy for you guys.”

“Thanks,” Eddie whispered.

“Yeah, thanks, Bill,” Richie said as Bill pulled away and rushed over to save his wife and husband from Mike. Richie turned to Eddie, laughing through the champagne running down his glasses.

“I love you so fucking much,” Richie whispered.

“I love you, too,” Eddie said pulling Richie close, kissing him roughly. When they broke apart, Eddie took a deep breath and looked out at the water.

“Fuck, I hate being sticky,” Eddie complained about thirty seconds later. Richie stood up suddenly and tugged off his shirt and pants.

“Richie, what are you doing?” Eddie asked as Richie tugged out of his shoes.

“Come on,” Richie said holding out his hand. Eddie looked up at him.

“What?” Eddie asked again and let Richie pull him up and pull off his shirt.

“We’re going swimming,” Richie said and Eddie shook his head, no. “Come on, coward,” Richie said tugging on his fiance.

“Richie,” Eddie said but held onto his arms for support as he tugged off his shoes. After he pulled off his pants and Richie threw his glasses on top of them, Eddie took Richie’s hand and they ran _whooping_ towards the ocean. The others looked up and when they saw what Richie and Eddie were doing, they were quick to follow.

And it was just like when they were kids at the quarry, splashing and laughing. Richie held Eddie up on his shoulders as he tried to push Bill off of Ben’s shoulders, fighting the ocean as the tide came in and went back out. They could have been in there a few hours or a few minutes, Richie wasn’t sure, but when they eventually got tired, they went back to the firepit where Stan added more wood, and pulled his wife close. Mike and his husband had gone into their home and came back out with towels.

They all sat close to the fire, shoulder to shoulder, and Richie looked around at the people, most of whom he’d known since childhood. These people were his family in a way that his blood kin never were. He sniffled a little, and Eddie squeezed his hand. He looked over at Richie and kissed his shoulder.

“I love you, Richie Kaspbrak,” Eddie whispered.

“I love you, Eddie Tozier,” Richie whispered back, and they both laughed before turning their attention back to the fire.


End file.
